


Yuzuru's New Pet

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Pets, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Yuzuru gets a new pet and wants to show off all the cute pictures he's taken of it to his friends. They're more confused than awed at its cuteness, however.
Relationships: Jason Brown & Evgenia Medvedeva, Jason Brown & Jun Hwan Cha, Jason Brown & Yuzuru Hanyu, Jun Hwan Cha & Evgenia Medvedeva, Jun Hwan Cha & Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu & Evgenia Medvedeva
Series: Quarantink Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Yuzuru's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 37 of quarantink! The prompt for this day was mechanical. I took inspiration from a Tumblr post I saw a long time ago. I won't say much else to defend this mess, but I hope you enjoy and get a laugh out of this!

Yuzuru looked at his strange new pet in his grasp and smiled. He set it down on the floor and gently patted it before it nyoomed away from him, sweeping through the apartment. He giggled and grabbed his phone to take some pictures. He even took a video of it being cute so he could show his friends the next day.

The next day came, and he smiled as he ran up to Jason, Jun, and Evgenia. He had his phone in hand eager to show them what he had gotten. He was sure they'd love it!

"Guys! I got a pet! I have video and pictures to show!" He bounced excitedly as he spoke.

"Oh wow! Show us!" Evgenia peered over his shoulder as he pulled up the pictures.

Soon, his friends were crowded around his phone.

"..."

"Yuzuru, this is a Roomba." Jason looked at him, a bit concerned, before having his attention drawn back to the phone.

The video had started to play, the Roomba was stuck in a corner, beeping in frustration. Yuzuru giggled in the video, "Silly Roomba-san!"

Jun glanced at Yuzuru. "Yuzu, you do realize it's a vacuum, right?"

"Well duh, but it's cute!"


End file.
